Zachary
Zachary is a telepathic witch and a former student at Magic School. He was responsible for summoning the Headless Horseman in an attempt to be free of Magic School. He was initially thought of as a villain, however, the Charmed Ones quickly realized that he was just a scared and angry kid whose feelings were being overlooked by the people who were meant to help him. History Resentment at Magic School Over the course of his student years, he was played by his fellow students and has tried to tell Gideon about his problems with the school and how much he wanted to leave, but Gideon was, unfortunately, not listening. Revenge on Gideon In the end he used his telepathic abilities to cause troubles around the school to make Gideon suffer by conjuring up the Headless Horseman to behead the teachers and cast an eternal night spell on the school, amongst other havoc. Later, he used Piper's power of molecular immobilization to freeze the students and kidnap Piper's head to lure Phoebe and Paige into a trap and get them out of his plot of revenge. After he had the Headless Horseman behead Phoebe, Piper, and Paige (only because he wanted them out of his way), he went straight after Gideon and used Gideon's own telekinetic powers to point an athame at his throat. But the sisters managed to reattach their heads to their bodies and stop him in time. They convinced him that magic made him who he was, and was not worth throwing his life away for. This was enough to convince him to give up revenge. Zachary was then returned to his family, much to his delight. Paige offered to bind his powers because he said he had a hard time accepting who he was, but in the end, he decided to keep them. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate or person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers * Telepathy: The ability to sense and manipulate the thoughts of other beings. Zachary only demonstrated mind-reading and power-replication with his telepathy. ** Power Replication: The ability to access and duplicate the power of others. Thanks to the teachings of Magic School, Zachery learned to use telepathy to access the powers of other magical beings. ***'Astral Projection:' To project an image and shield himself from suspicion. In astral form he could use Piper's freezing power, and his real body was awake in Magic School. He replicated this power from Mrs. Winterbourne. ***'Shapeshifting:' To impersonate Paige and get close to Gideon. He replicated this power from Slick. ***'Molecular Immobilization:' To freeze the students. He replicated this power from Piper Halliwell. ***'Telekinesis:' To try to kill Gideon with an athamé. He replicated this power from Gideon. ***'Conjuration:' To summon the Headless Horseman and other entities. He replicated this power from Herman. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to powers, spells, or potions. Zachery is only immune to the powers he replicates from others. Notes and Trivia * Zachary was able to use Molecular Immobilization while in astral mode, though Prue has never managed to use her power when astral projected. * Enola was able to stop Zachary from invading her powers by hiding away in a cave in the magic school. Appearances Zachary appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Innocents Category:Magic School Students